BiBiKiss
by SolarFlare579
Summary: (not mine i edited but it belongs to a friend) When Muse Subgroup BiBi and Aquors Subgroup Guilty Kiss decide to meet up for an early morning practice. This... should be good Nico Yazawa Riko S Maki Nishikino Yoshiko T/Yohane Eli Ayase Mari Ohara
1. Nico,Riko,Yoshiko,AndMaki’sChocolate

Our Concert Plan

A BiBi/Guilty Kiss Fanfic

As always, Nico was the first to come to practice. She cared about being an idol and making a _fabulous _first impression more than she cared about sleep, so of course she would be the one waiting for everyone else. But she wasn't waiting at Otonokizaka High School. She was waiting at Uranohoshi Girls High School. Because this wasn't just any practice. This was a collab between BiBi and Guilty Kiss.

"Up so early, aren't you?" Riko Sakurauchi smiled and waved. Nico liked this Riko girl. She had a lot of talent especially in piano. And, not hat she would ever admit it, but she reminded her of Maki. And that always made Nico blush when she thought about it.

"Of course. School Idols always have to be up early. Also, I came up with a new catchphrase for you." Nico's eyes were glowing with excitement. Riko closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the cringe. "Riko Riko Rii!" Riko smiled and laughed a little bit. "It's cute! I love it." Riko ran to the front door of the school. "Shall we practice?" Nico felt a new energy, and whatever leftover tiredness sleep had inflicted on her disappeared in an instant. "Of course I'm ready to practice. Why would you ask me that?" Nico pouted. Riko just laughed. They both walked inside of the school.

Soon enough, Eli came. Then Maki. And then Mari (who was very interested in Maki and Nico's constant banter). So of course, the only one who was missing was..

"Yoshiko-Chan." Eli said with a slight frown. "She's late." Maki glanced at her phone. "She did say she was going to stream video games all night last night." She showed them these text messages:

Maki:Make sure U sleep we have early morning practice tomorrow.

Yoshiko:Can't. Have 2 stream for all the little demons watching

Maki: do U HAVE to stream???

Yoshiko: i'm not letting them down...

Maki: fine. I bet U will be late to practice tomorrow.

Yoshiko: i won't. if i am late, i owe you 2 Hershey bars.

Maki: deal :D

Maki smiled. "Can't wait for my Hershey bars." Just when she said that, Yoshiko burst through the door.

Mari shouted in a high pitch voice, "You're late!"


	2. Wait,WhoDoesWhatNow?

Our Concert Plan Part 2

Yoshiko panted loudly, then fell onto the floor. "Little Demons, I have risen!" Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Riko, who laughed at Yoshiko's sudden entrance. She couldn't help it. Riko walked over and lend out a hand for Yoshiko to grab on to. Yoshiko slowly took her hand. "L-Lilli..." "Just take my hand already. It's already stressful enough that you owe Maki two Hershey bars." Yoshiko was confused. "When did I ever say that?" Maki showed her the text messages. "EHHHHHHH?"

"So, the first thing we need to do, is of course, write a song." Riko took a piece of paper and wrote across the top, "Song Ideas and Concepts". "What theme does BiBi usually have?" Riko always wanted to ask this question about BiBi. After all, people have been saying how the two subgroups were so much like each other. Maki was listening to some old songs that BiBi wrote. "I remember our first two songs were throwback pop songs. Stuff you would probably listen to in the 80's or 90's..." She started. She couldn't think about how to describe it. Muse only just got back together, so it was hard to describe what songs they used to write. "Then, I guess, towards what we thought was our last album ever, we wrote more of electronic pop."

Eli smiled, remembering all that BiBi did together. Maki and Nico's constant fighting. And Eli having to break it up. Even just a small meeting at the restaurant down the street. It was all so...nice to think about. "Our songs were mostly about love, with a dark and edgy feel. And that reflected in our lyrics." "But at the same time, some of our songs were sweet and slow, and a little more...passionate. Because that's how we felt about our songs." Nico smiled and looked down. She didn't want anyone to see the small tears in her eyes. Eli and Maki did the same. Guilty Kiss couldn't help but feel sympathetic. BiBi thought that it would be their last album ever. They cried until they couldn't any longer. All on that one heart-breaking day...

Mari stood up. "Well, our songs are sort of the same. Except our songs are more of rock songs that have the message of...um...'You can't escape!' Or...' You will be mine'. Something like that. The rock genre is mostly my fault." Eli couldn't help but laugh. Mari didn't seem like the kind of person to like rock. Then Nico and Maki joined in. Soon enough, everyone was on the floor laughing. Mari knew she had done well. "Mission Accomplished," she thought.

"Anyway, what about costumes? Which one of you designs the costumes for BiBi?" "I design the costumes," Nico smiled. "But Kotori is the one who actually makes them. She's very busy making costumes for everyone. Who makes the costumes for Guilty Kiss?" Yoshiko suddenly had a smug grin on her face. "I design beautiful garments for my little demons Mari and RiRi. They're absolutely fantastic, aren't they?" "I was hesitant making Yoshiko-" "YOHANE!" "Yohane...the costume designer." Riko shrugged. "But it was a pretty good choice after all. Anyway, I'm the one who composes the songs, and Mari comes up with Lyrics. Then we all decide on a dance together." "Same with us," Maki said. "So that's what we'll do for this song." Eli grinned with a gleam in her eyes. "Then it's settled. That's what we're doing!"

Yoshiko smiled. "My little demons...be prepared. We shall descend!" "Who said I was your little demon?" Maki pouted. "I'm Christian..." Eli said, looking down. Riko laughed. "Just let her be, guys. This is normal." "Normal? Yohane, the fallen angel, is NOT normal!"

-On stage-

"Welcome everyone!" Eli said with a smile. "We are so happy you came! BiBi and Guilty Kiss are doing a special collab today to celebrate the 9th anniversary of Love Live!" Mari then took a step forward. "We are ready to give you the SHINIEST live show ever!" Then Yoshiko. "Be prepared little demons!" Then Riko. "I'll do my best!" Nico. "I'll show you my brightest smile!" And finally, Maki. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we give you..." "BiBi Kiss!"


End file.
